A travers tes yeux
by Catalanne
Summary: Hinata est une femme peu sûre d'elle qui accumule les déceptions amoureuses en raison de son manque de confiance. On lui recommande un psychologue particulier qui s'avère être l'homme qui la transformera en une toute autre personne ... UA SASUHINA


**DISCLAIMER** : Je fais joujou avec les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Je ne vois pas trop quoi dire pour l'instant mis à part **bonne lecture** !_

SYNOPSIS

Hinata Hyuga avait toujours eu du mal à avoir confiance en ses capacités. Plus jeune, elle peinait à parler sans bégayer, ce qui lui valut une liste kilométrique de surnoms péjoratifs tout au long de son adolescence.  
Elle pensait naïvement à cette époque qu'avec le temps, elle s'affirmerait davantage, que les sentiments oppressant qui lui tordaient l'estomac continuellement s'estomperaient. Un rictus amer lui échappa à ce souvenir. Quels espoirs vains !  
Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus cette jeune fille très timide. Hinata parvenait désormais à parler sans coupure, exprimer ses émotions sans crainte de paraître ridicule, mais, restait mal dans sa peau. Son obsession à présent était son corps. Elle se trouvait horriblement disproportionnée. Elle qui raffolait des magazines de mode ne pouvait plus les apercevoir à cause des superbes mannequins en couverture; Plastique de rêve en tout point et minois qui était livré avec, Hinata déjà à la base complexée ne pouvait plus supporter la vision de ces femmes fatales à tout bout de champs. Auparavant, elle s'encourageait en se disant qu'il n'y avait pas que l'apparence qui comptait et que le QI de ces bimbos avoisinait sûrement à zéro. Un homme digne de ce nom ne pouvait pas s'attacher à une cruche bien longtemps pas vrai ?  
Oui et Non.  
Au cours de ses introspections elle s'était vite aperçue qu'il y avait deux catégories d'hommes en général en terme de choix : ceux qui appréciaient les "Sois belle et tais-toi" comme elle aimait les appeler, ainsi que ceux qui aimaient à la fois la culture et la beauté.  
Hinata attirant naturellement le deuxième type d'homme n'avait aucun problème à ce stade.  
Cependant, le dégoût qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de son corps freinait sa vie sexuelle.  
Hinata était une belle femme pourtant, n'importe qui pourrait affirmer que les courbes de son corps étaient à se damner mais, elle ne le voyait absolument pas et se demandait ce que les hommes pouvaient bien lui trouver. Après tout, elle n'était pas un exemple de grande minceur, elle se trouvait boudinée de haut en bas. Elle regrettait sa petite poitrine d'antan qui était moins encombrante et qui lui éviterait les regards appuyés ses seins plutôt que son visage. Elle souhaiterait également des hanches plus menues et un postérieur moins conséquent afin qu'elle rentre dans du 38 ...  
Elle s'était dépensée comme une forcenée pour essayer de changer ses défauts superflus. Du régime à l'initiation aux sports extrêmes, elle avait testé toute sorte de choses. Et malgré cela, elle ne voyait aucun changement et cela la décourageait.  
De ce fait, lorsqu'elle couchait avec un homme, elle était très pudique, voire paranoïaque.  
Ce fut un véritable problème pour chacun de ses anciens petits amis ainsi que la cause qui la menait inexorablement à la rupture.

x

x

x

Hinata noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Naruto qui la mena vers sa chambre à coucher. Il laissa un sillon de baiser sur son cou tandis qu'il la déposa sur son lit. Elle gémit sourdement quand il titilla le lobe de son oreille avec insistance. Il frôla la peau de son ventre avant de retirer le vêtement encombrant et embrasser la naissance de sa poitrine.

-Hinata murmura-t-il amoureusement.

Elle répondit vaguement, emportée loin dans le plaisir.

-Je veux te voir souffla-t-il en caressant distraitement sa culotte, je veux admirer ton corps en te faisant l'amour …

L'excitation d'Hinata retomba en flèche et elle se figea en entendant ces paroles. Elle sentit sa bouche devenir pâteuse et chercha longuement ses mots.

-Naruto ...On en a déjà parlé, laisse-moi du temps. Elle passa une main nerveuse sur son visage. Tu sais que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça alors ...

Le temps sembla se figer pendant des minutes interminables avant que Naruto la lâcha finalement et quitta la pièce de manière brusque.

-Naruto attend!

Hinata enroula un drap autour de son corps avant de le suivre.  
Elle le trouva ramassant prestement ses affaires éparpillées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle affolée.

Sa phrase plana dans le néant, pendant que Naruto enfilait ses chaussures.

-Ne t'en vas pas, s'il te plaît pardonne-moi ! L'implora-t-elle en agrippant sa veste.

Naruto dégagea sa main d'un mouvement ferme.

-Écoute Hinata j'en ai marre de tes prétextes, c'est toujours le même speech. J'me casse.

-Je te jure que la prochaine fois-

-Tu saisis pas Hinata, y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Hinata sentit son souffle se couper.

-Tu... Tu me quittes ? Demanda-t-elle la voix enrouée.

Naruto lui jeta un regard empreint d'excuses.

-J'ai essayé d'être compréhensif mais j'y arrive pas. Tu es vraiment une chic fille et c'est con que tu t'en rendes pas compte.

Il déposa un bécot sur son front et l'abandonna en larme sur le pas de sa porte.

* * *

The-End,

Je sais que vous devez sûrement entendre ce refrain constamment mais s'il vous plaît soyez indulgents ! Il faut une première fois à tout et je suis anxieuse de connaitre vos avis. Je suis désolée pour les fautes qui se sont infiltrées, j'écoute jamais en cours.

See YOU xoxo


End file.
